criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready, Set, Kill!
Ready, Set, Kill! 'is the sixtieth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case of Virtelia. It takes place in in Neonwood Neonwood, appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot In the last case, the Player and Samson agreed to meet Jerry Atwood at night so he would reveal The Trapper's identity. As they got ready to leave, chief Godfrey tells them that at the exact place they were supposed to meet, a car crash happened. They hurry there just to find the corpse of Jerry Atwood, impaled by a harpoon. They sent the body to Shawna and discovered that the killer is right-handed. During the first chapter, the Player and Samson suspect 3 people for the murder of Jerry Atwood, street racer Chester Dukes, prostitute Violet Lynn and gangster Heather Niles. They also discovered that the killer drinks protein shakes. At the end of the first chapter, the Player and Samson get a call from a unknown woman saying that her neighbours are having a really loud party. The address of that place turned out to be Jerry's house. They investigate the party and find the gun of previously questioned Heather Niles and the wallet of student Luke Larson. Luke said that he did not know the victim and was invited to the party by a person who calls them The Trapper. They ask him if he knows anything about The Trapper and he denies knowing the criminal. During the second chapter, the Player and his partner also suspected flag girl Harley Foster. They also discovered that the killer takes pain killers. At the end of the second chapter, Violet Lynn rushes into the police station shouting that a bomb has exploded inside the victim's house. At the end of the third chapter, the Player and Samson discovered that the killers blood type is B- and that they have a tattoo. With that information, they had enough evidence to arrest gangster Heather Niles for Jerry's murder. Heather says that she killed Jerry to, yet again, protect The Trappers identity, since they were close friends for multiple years. The Trapper distributed the drugs to gangsters like Heather, who then made connections to other people who they could sell the drugs to. Heather was then arrested and sentenced to 25 years in prison. In the AI, the Player and Samson look around the victim's house again to find more evidence that The Trapper is distributing drugs to students and gangsters. There, they find enough evidence to confirm that Luke Larson wrote a message to the victim under The Trappers name. He says that it was just a prank and that he isn't the trapper. The team still takes him into custody, even though they can't confirm he is the criminal. They also go and investigate Neon Avenue again. There, they find a bomb set to explode in multiple hours in a trash bin. They disarm the bomb before it explodes and discover that the bomb was set by street racer Chester Dukes. They arrest him but he also says that he isn't The Trapper. Chester also says that if they want to find out who the real Trapper is, they need to look at the car crash again. There, they find a invitation to a secret party in the subway station sent to Chester by a unknown source. The Player and Samson go to inform chief Godfrey about this and he says that the Player and Kauli will head to that party as soon as it starts. Summary Victim * 'Jerry Atwood '(Found stuck to a crashed car with a harpoon in his chest) Murder Weapon * '''Harpoon Gun Killer * Heather Niles Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect drinks protein shakes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect drinks protein shakes. *This suspect takes pain killers. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect drinks protein shakes. *This suspect takes pain killers. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect is right-handed. * This suspect drinks protein shakes. * This suspect takes pain killers. Suspect's Appearance * Killer's Profile * The killer is right-handed. * The killer drinks protein shakes. * The killer takes pain killers. * The killers blood type is B-. * The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Car Crash. (Result: Victim's Body, Harpoon, Broken Pieces; Victim identified: Jerry Atwood) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is right-handed) * Examine Harpoon. (Result: Weird Substance) * Analyze Weird Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks protein shakes) * Examine Broke Pieces. (Result: License Plate) * Analyze License Plate. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Chester Dukes) * Confront Chester Dukes about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Neon Avenue) * Investigate Neon Avenue. (Result: Locked Phone, Security Camera) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Security Camera. (Result: New Suspect: Violet Lynn) * Analyze Phone. (Result: New Suspect: Heather Niles) * Question Violet Lynn about the fight. * Give Heather Niles her phone back. * Go to Chapter 2 ! (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's House. (Result: Wallet, Trash Bag) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Gun) * Examine Gun. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Heather Niles again) * Question Heather Niles why her gun was at the party. (Result: Heather is right-handed, Heather drinks protein shakes) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Luke Larson) * Confront Luke Larson about the party. (Result: Luke is right-handed; New Crime Scene: Shop Entrance) * Investigate Shop Entrance. (Clues: Torn Picture, Bloody Flag, Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threat) * Examine Threat. (Result: Purple Crumbs) * Analyze Purple Crumbs. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer takes pain killers) * Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Faded Text) * Examine Faded Text. (Result: Talk to Chester Dukes again) * Confront Chester Dukes about the threat. (Result: Chester is right-handed, Chester drinks protein shakes) * Examine Bloody Flag. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Harley Foster) * Ask Harley Foster about the flag. (Result: Harley is right-handed, Harley drinks protein shakes) * Go to Chapter 3 ! Chapter 3 * Investigate Broken Table. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Trash Can; Talk to Violet Lynn again) * Calm Violet Lynn down. (Result: Violet is right-handed, Violet drinks protein shakes, Violet takes pain killers) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Effigy) * Analyze Victim's Effigy. (Result: Talk to Heather Niles again) * Ask Heather Niles about the effigy. (Result: Heather takes pain killers) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Drug Bag) * Analzye Drug Bag. (Result: Talk to Harley Foster again) * Confront Harley Foster about the drug bag. (Result: Harley takes pain killers) * Investigate Crashed Car. (Clues: Metal Parts, Harpoon Gun) * Examine Metal Parts. (Result: Bloody Glasses) * Analyze Bloody Glasses. (09:00:00) (Result: The killers blood type is B-) * Analyze Harpoon Gun. (15:00:00) (Result: Murder Weapon Discovered: Harpoon Gun; The killer has a tattoo) * Arrest the killer now ! * Go to 'A Game of Cat and Mouse '(4/6) ! A Game of Cat and Mouse (4/6) * Investigate Victim's House. (Result: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: The Trappers Message) * Analyze The Trappers Message. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Luke Larson again) * Confront Luke about the message. (Result: New Clues on Neon Avenue; Reward: 100 EXP) * Investigate Neon Avenue. (Clues: Trash Bin) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Bomb) * Analyze Bomb. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Chester Dukes again) * Arrest Chester. (Result: New Clues on Car Crash; Reward: 5000 Coins) * Investigate Car Crash. (Reward: Free Burger) * Go to the next case ! (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Neonwood Category:Cases in Virtelia